Simplemente Marlene
by Druida
Summary: Marlene siempre supo que prefería la suavidad de un cuerpo a la hora de aferrarse a él, un cabello largo para acariciar y unos labios gruesos y sonrojados que besar. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, pero Natasha, Regina y Shae son absolutamente mías. Y de Marlene. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "La Otra Acera" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**Simplemente Marlene**

_Prácticas de besos_

Se inclina hacia delante. Nota como el corazón le late a mil por hora y como sus mejillas se enrojecen con tan solo pensarlo. Frente a ella, Natasha la mira aterrorizada. Tan quieta, tan indefensa.

Marlene solo puede pensar que está tan guapa. Con su cabello castaño y sus labios entreabiertos. Prácticamente se derrite de pensar cómo será romper el espacio entre las dos.

Cómo será besarla.

Están en la cama de Natasha, sentadas sobre sus rodillas. Cara a cara. Marlene apoya su mano sobre sus hombros. Como si temiera caerse.

Como si temiera que huyese.

Y la besa.

Es un beso inocente, que apenas dura un instante, pero cuando se rompe, Marlene tiene la impresión de que le han arrebatado algo.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué tal? ―pregunta con verdadera agonía. Y Marlene la mira sin saber cómo expresar todo lo que se le viene en mente―. ¡Oh, dios, lo sabía! ¡Lo hago fatal!

Marlene suspira.

* * *

_El amor más idiota_

Marlene está nerviosa. Más nerviosa de lo que nunca ha estado. Nota como le tiembla el pulso y debe de tener una pinta horrible: apenas ha pegado ojo.

Y es que ha tomado una decisión: va a declararse. En cuanto la vea, no temblará. Se lo dirá: te quiero. Me gustas. Te necesito.

Eres en lo primero que pienso cada mañana y lo último antes de acostarme.

Y la cogerá de las manos y la besará, porque su confesión será tan romántica y emotiva que no podrá negarse.

No podrá.

Regina aparece al otro lado del corredor. Lleva su túnica rojiza sobre los hombros y el pelo recogido. Su cuello es largo y bronceado, y Marlene en lo único que puede pensar es en besarlo de arriba abajo.

―¡Marlene! ―Regina corre hasta ponerse frente a ella y su corazón da un salto de anticipación― ¡Me lo ha pedido! ¡Me ha pedido una cita!

La historia de su vida.

* * *

_Besos robados_

Marlene camina entre los muchachos. Último día del curso. Último día de su educación, de ser una niña. De estar a salvo. Sale del castillo con una mano delante y otra detrás, sin saber qué será de su vida.

Pero sí sabe una cosa: es ahora o nunca. Si no la encuentra, si no se lo dice, habrá perdido la oportunidad.

Su oportunidad.

Para siempre.

Y se odiará por ello.

Shae es absolutamente inconfundible: alta, atlética y con una preciosa cabellera caoba. A Marlene le encanta pasar su tiempo observando su brillo, su movimiento.

―Shae ―la llama cuando están cara a cara. Le sonríe y Marlene siente como su mundo se pone bocabajo.

Todo su discurso se desvanece. Toma aire y no lo piensa.

La besa. Es un beso tímido, para el que se tiene que poner de puntillas.

No ahora que la tiene tan cerca.

Es un beso público, lleno de ovaciones. Marlene la mantiene cerca sujetándola por los hombros. No quiere que se le escape, es demasiado pronto.

―¡McKinnon y Felch se están besando!

―Idiota ―dice apartándola.

Marlene sonríe, avergonzada. Feliz.

Porque aunque se aleje con expresión ofendida, sabe que durante un instante era suya.

Que siente lo mismo.

* * *

_Convivencia_

Marlene se enamoró de ella al verla volar. Con ese cabello caoba sujeto en una firme trenza, con aquel flequillo tan alocado. Y lo sigue sintiendo, cada vez que Shae abre los ojos en su cama se siente morir.

La quiere allí siempre. Desnuda, sonriente. Suya.

Shae gruñe y se estira. Las sábanas se resbalan por su cuerpo joven y sus pechos (pequeños, con unos pezones grandes y sonrosados) se escapan.

Salta encima suya y la besa. Sus rizos dorados caen sobre su rostro y Shae ríe y se los aparta con un gesto cariñoso, cercano.

―Eres increíble ―le dice besándola con ímpetu. Con la sed de un hombre olvidado en el desierto.

Y Shae ríe debajo de ella, es una risa cortada e íntima que la vuelve loca.

―Tengo que irme ―susurra empujándola un poco.

Marlene aprovecha y le besa el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho. Shae se incorpora y la luz que entra por las ventanas (abiertas de par en par) le ilumina su piel. Se deja mimar, abrazar, un par de minutos más. Saboreando el despertar.

―Odio que trabajes ―declara Marlene.

―¿Y quién te iba a mantener? ―pregunta deshaciéndose de su abrazo y levantándose. Es una broma, por supuesto. Shae ha conseguido un puesto de becaria en el Profeta.

No pagan ni un galeón al mes.

Marlene no pierde ni un centímetro de su cuerpo mientras Shae se viste. Si fija en su cintura, en sus piernas, en sus pálidos brazos. Se fija en su pelo hecho un desastre.

―Mis padres lo hacen ―responde sin parpadear.

Shae se inclina y la besa. Es un beso casto, rápido, de me tengo que ir.

―Te quiero ―murmura.

Marlene la detiene y la atrae hacia sí, y la besa. Rodea su cuello con sus brazos y se aprieta contra a ella. Nota las manos de Shae recorriéndole la espalda, acariciándola.

―No puedo creerme lo sexy que eres.

Marlene siente lo mismo.

* * *

_Problemas_

Marlene se ha pasado toda la tarde desnuda, sentada en una butaca, buscando ofertas de trabajo. El año sabático se le ha acabado y sus padres le han cerrado el grifo.

El problema es que no le gusta nada. Ninguna oferta le llama la atención. Todo es aburrido, mal pagado o muy sacrificado.

Cuando la luz del sol deja de filtrarse por la ventana, Marlene aprieta los labios. Es tarde, muy tarde. Y Shae todavía no ha aparecido. Últimamente siempre hace eso.

El trabajo, dice. Tengo que esforzarme si quiero que me asciendan. No quiero trabajar toda la vida en la sección de cotilleos.

Está harta. La quiere para ella, tumbada en su cama, para siempre. No quiere tener que ver cómo se va cada mañana y como vuelve demasiado tarde y cansada.

Está harta de quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

Cierra el periódico y lo tira lejos. No sabe a qué se va a dedicar, cuál es su futuro. Pero tiene tiempo de pensarlo. Se incorpora y decide ir a buscar algo de comida para la cena.

Le parece tan deprimente cocinar para uno.

La ventana de su habitación está abierta, como siempre. Es un ático alto y desde allí se puede ver todo el vecindario. Es lo único bueno de su gastado piso.

También se puede ver una lechuza a lo lejos.

Marlene sabe lo que es. Está segura de que es de Shae, avisándola de que no la espere despierta. Con mal humor escoge su ropa. Es un camino corto, así que se decide por una túnica que pueda pasar por ropa muggle.

Está a punto de ignorar la carta cuando la lechuza entra en su habitación, pero duda. Quizá no vaya a llegar tarde. Puede estar invitándola a cenar fuera.

O quizá sea una carta de su madre.

En seguida todas sus ilusiones se desvanecen. El sello de San Mungo (el hueso y la varita, entrecruzados) le deja la garganta seca.

Un nudo en el estómago.

«Estimada señorita McKinnon.

Shae Felch ha sido ingresada en el Hospital San Mungo con graves heridas. Nos ha pedido que la avis…».

Marlene aparta la mirada. No puede leerla. ¿Graves heridas? ¿Graves…?

Coge su varita y se desaparece frente al hospital. No siente miedo, se dice. Ella es valiente. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Y le dan igual los muggles, las leyes mágicas y, en resumen, todo lo que no sea Shae.

Está tan asustada.

Corre hasta la bruja de recepción sin fijarse en nada ni en nadie.

―Shae Felcht ―jadea colándose. La bruja de recepción, regordeta y con expresión cansada, la mira de arriba abajo.

―Cuarta planta, Daño por encantamientos. En la habitación trescientos dieciséis, en el corredor de Freya la valiente.

Sale corriendo.

* * *

_El adiós_

Abre la puerta de un empujón. La habitación está vacía, por compleo. Nota que el pánico se apodera de ella.

¿Dónde está? ¿Shae?

―Shae…

Mira a su alrededor. Vacío, impersonal. Nota que las lágrimas, de pura impotencia, se escapan de sus ojos. Nota la presión en el fondo de su estómago.

―No puedes estar aquí.

Marlene no se sobresalta. Gira un poco la cabeza y ve a una sanadora.

―¿Dónde está? ―pregunta. Está mareada―. ¿Dónde está Shae?

La sanadora tiene un rostro que le resulta familiar y el cabello echado hacia atrás, apretado fuertemente contra su cráneo. Forma una pequeña "o" con sus labios y parece dudar.

Duda.

Marlene ya lo sabe.

―Hemos hecho todo lo posible ―se explica. Marlene intenta respirar hondo, todo a su alrededor da vueltas y tiene ganas de vomitar.

―No ―susurra.

―Las heridas eran muy graves. Me sorprende que sobreviviera tanto tiempo.

Me esperaba, piensa con terror Marlene. Ha llegado tarde. Apenas puede pensar. Las piernas le fallan y tiene que dar unos pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la cama.

―Fue atacada por unos mortífagos. La trajeron lo más rápido que pudieron.

―Quiero verla ―exige.

―¿Eres familiar?

Levanta la mirada, dispuesta a chillar. A decirle que tiene todo el derecho a ver a su novia. A llevarle su cadáver a sus padres. Quiere…

Y entonces la reconoce.

Es un flash, una niña mayor con sonrisa prepotente. Llenándose la boca con la palabra sangre sucia. Una matona. Una racista.

―Meadowes…

Recuerda haberla empujado. Haber salvado a una de sus víctimas.

La sanadora frunce el ceño, como intentando hacer memoria. Marlene siente la ira subiéndole. La recuerda cada vez mejor. Era amiga de Bellatrix Black, una de las personas más horribles de las que había pisado Hogwarts.

―Es tu culpa ―acusa con un susurro.

―¿Qué?

Todo está claro.

―La odiabas. La odiabas porque… Por lo que era. Fue fácil, ¿no? Tus… tus amigos hicieron la mitad del trabajo.

La empuja. Está furiosa. Nota como su espalda choca contra el marco de la puerta.

―Yo no…

El primer puñetazo le golpea el hombro. Luego hay otro y otro más. Meadowes no se mueve ni dice nada. Se queda quieta, muy quieta.

Y Marlene se rompe. Rompe en un llanto silencioso, doloroso. Nota como Meadowes coloca una de sus manos, temblorosa, sobre su espalda y se deja consolar.

―¿Por qué?

―Ya lo sabes ―responde.

―Quiero verla ―repite, sintiéndose derrotada.

―Será mejor que te tranquilices ―duda. Sus ojos oscuros la miran, como intentando decidirse―. Ven, te vendrá bien tomar algo caliente.

* * *

_Seguir adelante_

La sala de personal de San Mungo es pequeña. Apenas tiene un sofá, una pequeña cocina y una mesa. Marlene está sentada, con la cabeza oculta entre las manos y deseando que todo pase lo más rápido posible.

Nota como Meadowes deja algo frente a ella. Huele a café.

―Bebe, te sentará bien ―recomienda sentándose frente a ella.

Marlene lo coge entre sus manos y solo con eso se siente reconfortada.

―Dijo algo antes de… ―Dorcas hace un gesto vago antes de aclararse la garganta, algo ruborizada―. Te quiero. Y lo siento.

Nota como los ojos se le vuelven a inundar y el labio le empieza a temblar.

―Os voy a matar ―dice, intentando controlar las lágrimas―. Pienso vengarme por lo que le habéis hecho.

Ha tomado una decisión. Mañana mismo irá a dejar una solicitud para entrar en el cuerpo de aurores. Tiene que hacer algo.

―¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

Marlene deja la taza y se lleva una mano lenta hasta su pecho, en busca de su varita. No tiene prisa, es como si le estuviera dando una oportunidad para actuar.

Para acabar con esa angustia que el sale del pecho y se extiende, dolorosamente, por el resto de su cuerpo.

La apunta.

Meadowes no se inmuta. Sigue observándola con curiosidad, como si fuera un libro especialmente difícil de leer.

―Podría empezar ahora.

―Podrías, pero no lo harás. Quiero presentarte a un buen amigo mío.

Marlene frunce el ceño. No sabe que le está diciendo. No tiene ningún sentido.

―No me interesa ―murmura sin temblar.

―Mañana, en el Caldero Chorreante. A las 2, no llegues tarde.

Meadowes se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Marlene se queda sola, con la varita en alto y una taza de café a cada instante más fría.

* * *

_El recuerdo_

No ha dormido. Se ha pasado toda la noche sentada en su butaca favorita, vestida con uno de sus jerséis muggles intentando memorizar todo lo que pueda de ella.

Su forma de sonreír, de hablar. De apartarse el pelo de la cara. Incluso la cara tan ridícula que ponía cuando se concentraba en algo.

Piensa en llamar a Natasha, en buscar su consuelo. Pero nunca se lo contó, ¿cómo iba a buscar su consuelo?

Habían vivido abiertamente su amor, sin llegar a contárselo a nadie. Era tan contradictorio, tan bonito. Había sido perfecto a su manera.

Y de golpe todo había terminado.

Mortífagos.

Racistas sin dos dedos de frente. Shae era perfecta.

Y se la habían arrebatado.

Apenas encuentra fuerzas para ponerse la túnica, encima del jersey, y desaparecerse en el callejón. Solo quiere llorarla.

_Nuevo empezar_

Marlene pasa de uno a otro la mirada. Se siente un poco mareada y no entiende nada. No sabía a qué había accedido a ir.

Ahora no se lo cree.

No se cree que Albus Dumbledore la esté mirando de esa manera.

―Dorcas me ha hablado de lo que pasó, Marlene. Quiero que sepas que lo siento. Shae era una chica maravillosa.

Marlene asiente, sintiéndose más pequeña de lo que es. Dumbledore, con su barba larga y blanquecina y su sonrisa amistosa. Había esperado que Meadowes la llevara directamente hasta un grupo de mortífagos armados.

―No tengo mucho tiempo, así que resumiré. Marlene, siempre fuiste una chica muy inteligente. Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que algo peligroso está rodeando al país. Voldemort.

Marlene sin emoción. Voldemort. La gente está empezando a evitar decir su nombre. Marlene ha oído decir que su nombre tiene propiedades mágicas y que, cada vez que alguien lo dice, él lo sabe.

Pero no ocurre nada.

―Cada vez se hace más fuerte. Los aurores no saben por dónde cogerlo. Hay espías en todo el Ministerio… por eso he decidido fundar una organización que se dedique, casi exclusivamente, a luchar contra él y sus secuaces.

Marlene gira un poco la cabeza, para mirar a Meadowes. Está tan rara con el pelo suelto y con ropa de salir a la calle. Parece tranquila y segura de sí misma.

―Señor, yo…

―No te prometo ―Dumbledore le acarició uno de sus brazos, como un gesto amistoso― que descubramos quiénes le hicieron eso. Tampoco que se vaya a hacer justicia, simplemente… haremos de Gran Bretaña un lugar mejor.

Piensa en Shae. La hija de muggles. La chica con una sonrisa en los labios. La que jugaba al Quidditch y se escapaba de sus entrenamientos para encontrarse con ella en la biblioteca.

La que la cogía de la mano cuando andaban por la calle y la que la besaba. Piensa en todas las Shaes que hay caminando por Gran Bretaña.

Y asiente.

―Estoy dentro. Puede contar conmigo, profesor.

Dumbledore amplía su sonrisa.

―Genial.

* * *

_Quizá un nuevo inicio_

Están sentadas en un banco de la calle, bastante juntas. Se supone que es una misión, pero Marlene no está segura de que vaya a servir de algo.

Nada ni nadie se ha movido de manera extraña.

Dorcas, a su lado, está seria y apenas parpadea. Tiene las manos pálidas, alargadas y ágiles, sobre sus pantalones. Marlene sabe que no es el momento, que cualquiera de las dos puede morir en cualquier momento.

Siente como su corazón salta de anticipación.

No sabe si ha llorado lo suficiente a Shae. Hay días que la echa de menos como si fuera uno de sus brazos. Como sin no pudiera dar ni un paso más.

Y hay otros en los que Dumbledore la tiene tan atareada que no le dedica ni un solo pensamiento. Y luego está Dorcas. Dorcas, la que es seria y amable, la que siempre le pregunta si está bien y la que tiene la horrible manía de invitarla a café.

¿Quién bebe café en Gran Bretaña? Dorcas.

Debe de ser la única.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida, no da el paso. No intenta acercarse a Dorcas un poco más para oler su perfume ni se empeña en sujetarla del brazo para sentirla más cerca.

No cuando su vida depende de un hilo muy fino.

Así que se queda quieta, muy quieta.

Nota como Dorcas mueve una de sus manos, la desliza desde su pierna hasta la suya y la enreda con una de la suyas. Marlene la mira con sorpresa mal contenida.

Dorcas simplemente le guiña un ojo.

Quizá, se dice Marlene, siempre hay tiempo para amar.

_Fin_.


End file.
